Confidant
Confidant, known as Cooperation in the Japanese version, is a game mechanic in Persona 5. This mechanic is similar to the Social Links of Persona 3 and Persona 4 and involves the protagonist building relationships with helpers around the city. Unlike Social Links, however, establishing and improving relationships with Confidants also provides various benefits outside of Persona fusions, many of which can be used in battle. Furthermore, only the events that start them and the ones that maximize them are voiced, with the exception of the Fool, Magician, Justice and Judgement Confidants as they progress with the story. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal Role ''Persona 5'' Similar to Social Links, each relationship with a certain character (or possibly a group) is represented by a major Arcana, and ranking up each Confidant grants bonuses to Personas of correlated Arcana: Experience bonus for fusion result; shorter in-game days required for training a Persona in Velvet Room to learn a passive skill for overcoming its weakness. Ranking up each Confidants also unlocks new ability or benefit which directly affects performance in Palaces or otherwise opens up massive conveniences in day-to-day activities. * All party combatants bonus as follow with varied rank requirements: * Unlocks Baton Pass. * Unlocks Follow-up Attack. * Chance to revert to the last negotiation question if the target is enraged by the answer. * Chance to cure other party members of their ailments. * Endure: Survive with 1 HP once in a battle when hit by a lethal or instant kill attacks. * Protects the protagonist before getting hit by a lethal attack (single target only). * Unlocks ally's ultimate Persona with additional skills and new elemental attributes. List of Confidant Guides The following pages contain comprehensive guides for each individual Confidant dialogue options and skills. Confidants' Availability This is the general weekly schedule of the Confidants. Sometimes the availability of each Confidants can change due to certain circumstances such as social stats block or haven't finished the Confidant's Mementos request. Gallery Trivia *The game's internal data reveals that it was possible to reverse (called a "doubt" in this game) and break confidants, just like in Persona 3 and Persona 4. However, it seems to be only intended to be possible on non-party member confidants with the exception of Fool, Hierophant, Strength, Moon and Judgment.https://imgur.com/a/4OevOCF#TIGZ67R **There are also unused files that represent ignored phone calls on all confidants save for Fool and including World despite the World Arcana not being represented by any Confidant. **Unused dialogue also indicates that it is possible for a Persona corresponding to the Arcana of a doubted or broken Confidant to be fused, unlike in previous installments where they cannot be fused at all. **Doubted Confidants will prohibit the protagonist from getting its benefits, while broken Confidants will prohibit any Personas of the Confidant's corresponding Arcana from getting Arcana Burst. *With the exception of those directly affiliated with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and the Fool and Strength Confidants, any Confidant that becomes maxed will eventually discover the protagonist as a phantom thief, due to them revealing the names of those they are troubled by to him. **The Sun Confidant is different from the other Confidants, as while he does learn the protagonist is a phantom thief based on observations of the protagonist, he was never troubled by anyone enough that they needed to have their heart stolen. *Unlike the rest of the Persona installments, the Tarot Cards which are used to symbolize these relationships are written in French instead of English, as they are based on the deck. The only exception is Death, which is also unlabeled in Tarot of Marseilles and referred to as such. **There are however deformities present in the Persona 5 variation of Tarot Cards from the original design. Below state the Deformities. References Category:Persona 5 Category:Confidants Category:Persona 5 Royal